


Redder

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a secret. It's not what you expect.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Redder

Draco Malfoy took a deep breath. He was a little bit nervous, to be honest. And who wouldn't be? He didn't want to say what he was about to, but--he needed to. He had already put it off long enough. 

"I have to tell you something," he murmured.

Harry looked up, furrowing dark eyebrows slightly. He sounded serious. 

"Before we get married there's something you should know." Draco continued. 

"Okay," Harry said simply. 

"You can't laugh."

"I won't!"

"Promise me," Draco said. 

Harry sighed. But he raised a hand to show him that he meant it. "I promise," he promised. 

"...I don't tan. If I'm left in the sun, I get as red as a tomato."

Harry blinked. "Well that's pretty anti-climactic," he said, blunt but honest. "Honestly I was expecting something darker... not...redder."

Draco stood up and glared at him. 

"I don't want to get married anymore!"

But he was grinning, just a little bit, and that made Harry smile too. 


End file.
